That Night at the RPD
by Fiery Crusader
Summary: After navigating through the streets and the main city's police station, Officer Kennedy finds himself stumbled over an uncanny romance. He heard love could blossom on the battlefield in movies, but he didn't suspect it would ever work first-hand like this. Not when there were zombies lurking about, and especially not after a helicopter crash.
1. The Rendezvous

**AN**: Happy Valentine's Day everyone.

* * *

"Claire!" Leon exclaimed upon seeing her in the distance. "Hold on, I'll be right there," he instructed as he quickly made his way down the roof.

"Ok!" She replied shouting.

The rookie policeman hurried down the stairwell as it continued to rain. Even though he was excited to see his partner still alive after they separated, Leon exercised caution as to not lose his footing. Before he knew it, he made it to the bottom where he saw the familiar redhead attempting to open the gate. "Claire," he panted as he leaned forward and rested his right hand on the fencing. "It's so nice to see you."

"How are you doing?" She inquired. "That helicopter just came out of nowhere."

"Yeah," he nodded shyly. "I'm still in one piece," he said flashing a smile.

Claire trailed her gaze down to his waistline and asked, "So.. I'm guessing you don't have a key in one of those fancy pockets?"

Leon looked down until he lifted his head in realization, "Heh, you know as a matter of fact, I do!" He chuckled in self embarrassment as he produced the key. Claire couldn't help but laugh with him as he fumbled a bit, but moments later relief washed over her face as she saw the gate open. Moments later she stepped forward, closing the door behind her until it locked again in place.

"_Wow_," Leon thought when he realized how close she was standing before him, "_She_ _looks.. lovely. Wait what the hell am I thinking?!_" He cleared his throat to get back to the task at hand and asked, "So, how have you been doing?"

Claire blushed as she ran a stray hand to brush one of her bangs in place. "Oh, you know.. surviving," she answered shyly after seeing the rookie's features up close. She didn't know why but seeing him now dressed in his uniform made her feel pleasant butterflies in her stomach. Perhaps it was crazy to become attracted to someone in such a short time, but then again as far as she knew, it was only just the two of them in a city full of zombies, monsters, and God knows what else. She had already acknowledged with herself that Leon was strikingly handsome and that he had a friendly personality, so who wouldn't feel attracted in that sense? It also didn't help with the fact that the rain made each other's hair seem more appealing as though the moment was taken from a cliche in a romantic movie.

"That's good," Leon chuckled briefly while somehow giving a charismatic smile as he battled similar feelings towards the motorcyclist. "Any luck finding your brother?" He asked while trying to get his mind to refocus on the overall situation.

Claire who seemed to be lost in his piercing blue gaze whispered, "No, not yet."

Leon formed a determined expression as his hands held her biceps in comfort, "Claire, don't lose hope. I'm sure we're gonna find h-humph!"

The fiery motorcyclist couldn't stop herself any longer as she suddenly closed the distance between their lips. Although Leon was wide-eyed from the act, he eventually closed them and relaxed in place as he found himself enjoying the kiss. Prior to becoming a policeman, the rookie had endured through a recent breakup and sought to comfort himself through the use of drinking. However in an unexpected turn of events, it seemed life had given him a second chance at romance. Unlike his previous girlfriend, Claire had proven to be tough, independent, and compassionate. He admired the fact she survived to make it to the police station herself thus adding more appeal to her character. With that said, his hands blindly made their way down to her waist and he pulled her closer.

Claire was the first to draw back when she realized she needed air. When she did, her chest heaved visibly from becoming breathless.

"Heh, wow," Leon complimented as a blush settled over his face from sharing her warmth.

"I'm sorry," Claire looked away as she felt embarrassed from being too sudden. "I know we just met and-"

She didn't have the chance to finish as the officer lunged for her and sealed her lips. This time she closed her eyes last and savored his taste with soft, angelic moan. Before she knew it, her tongue wrestled with his in a desperate effort to gain dominance. When it seemed they were both content, Leon parted and flashed a smile, "What do you say we continue after this is all over?"

"I'd like that," she grinned with a dreamy expression as her hands remained fixated on the back of his neck. They were about to reach in for another intimate kiss until suddenly the crashed chopper exploded above them.

"Dammit," the rookie cursed as the fire alarm chimed obnoxiously shortly after. "You know what that means..."

"Yeah," Claire hardened her expression as she parted and stared towards the gate where dozens of zombies were rapidly approaching. "Dinner time."

"It's no use going back up," he stated as he caressed her cheek with one hand in assurance before looking at the door beside him. "We'll have to cut across through this office." With that he grabbed the heavy duty cutters from a nearby toolbox and snapped the chain that locked the entrance. Once done, he drew out his pistol and placed his free hand on the doorknob.

"Hey!" Claire called before he could step inside. "Let's get through this. Both of us?"

He nodded with a confident smile before shifting back into a serious expression as he faced the door again.

"_Guess I have something to look forward to_," he mused in his thoughts now feeling determined more than ever to protect his partner at all costs.


	2. Boring Wednesday

**AN**: Thank you for the support everyone. Here is the next chapter as requested. Enjoy!

* * *

Leon Kennedy squinted his eyes after escaping Raccoon City through a secret express tunnel. The longest night he ever endured was finally over, evidenced by the morning sun which shone brightly across the flat desert landscape. He had two companions who followed beside him. The first was the familiar college student Claire Redfield, and the other a blonde twelve-year old child named Sherry who was the daughter of two late Umbrella scientists Annette and William Birkin. When the group left the locomotive after reaching a stop, the trio wandered for only a few minutes until they encountered a road of asphalt. It felt slightly jarring for all of them to be finally in a place where they didn't hear or see any zombies or monsters, but it didn't stop the surviving group from taking a breath of relaxation.

"So," Sherry inquired after a while, "Are you guys like.. boyfriend and girlfriend?"

The rookie officer and motorcyclist nervously eyed each other from the blunt question. Despite all the horrors they faced in the past night, they still couldn't help but feel flustered over the matter of personal relationships.

"Um, y-yeah?" Leon awkwardly answered as a blush crossed his features. He glanced over to Claire and quickly amended, "W-well actually.. I mean.. I mean we just met.. last night?" He laughed nervously thinking he had jumped ahead of himself.

The redhead motorcyclist couldn't help but laugh at his disposition and replied, "True.. But it was still one helluva first date, though!"

The blonde hero felt his heart melt when she seemed alright with the idea looked away muttering, "Yeah, well you have no idea..."

Sherry was beaming from how the two acted with each other until she noticed something in the distance. "Hey look!" She pointed ahead in front. "Maybe he could give us a ride!"

Leon and Claire both eyed each other with concern with the latter asking, "What if it's not just the city?"

"Get Sherry out of here," the surviving officer instructed as he gained his bearings.

The motorcyclist complied and promptly had the twelve-year old hide behind the former. As the two moved further away from the road, the last RPD officer stepped closer to the asphalt with his right hand hovering over his holster at the hip. A few seconds would pass as the group watched an eighteen wheeler rapidly approach. When it got close enough, the semi truck driver honked the horn long and hard while sticking out his left hand with a crude gesture. Considering the speed he was going, the driver never made out the stranger to be law enforcement and he shook his head to himself thinking the two individuals were nothing more but drifters in the desert.

"Hey, that was "Live Another Day" by the Grave!" The truck's radio echoed out loud from the window.

Leon who was now standing awkwardly in disappointment commented, "Well he was friendly." He threw his hands briefly for emphasis. Moments later, Claire and Sherry ran up to him with the former asking, "So.. Is it over?"

"I don't know," he answered solemnly. "But if it's not, we'll stop it. Whatever it takes," he promised with a determined expression.

"Yeah," the young Redfield quipped. "You're damn right we will!" She said as she felt righteous fury course through her veins in that fleeting moment.

Leon and Sherry glanced at her in admiration until the rookie added, "Long as we stick together, we'll be fine." Then he looked back at the child and offered his right hand, "Come on."

The girl graciously grasped her second guardian's hand before using her other to hold onto Claire's. Once they started to move down the road again, Sherry playfully swung her arms back and forth as though she were playing jump rope. She never thought she would be remotely happy again in a short time span, but here she was full of energy with the two people who have saved her life.

"Hey!" Sherry exclaimed in realization, "You guys can adopt me!"

Leon and Claire laughed warmly from the child's suddenness with the rookie dryly asking, "Adopt you?"

"We could get a puppy!" the child chimed as she became more excited with the idea.

"A.. puppy?" Claire quirked an eyebrow questionably.

"And a parrot!" Sherry added.

"A parrot.. great," the motorcyclist agreed sarcastically.

"I always wanted pets, but mom says they're too messy," Sherry recalled as though she suddenly forgot all the horrors and atrocities from last night's events.

"Hmm," Claire hummed dramatically until she quickly nodded, "Yeah!" In her mind, it seemed reasonable enough to just admire small animals in general rather than owning them and having more personal responsibilities.

"Oh!" The child also added, "And it would be fun to learn piano. Do you guys play any instruments?"

"Not really, no," the motorcyclist shook her head. She looked down to meet her gaze and asked whimsically, "Well aren't you a ball of sunshine today?"

"Yeah," Leon chuckled before he pretended to mutter towards Claire, "We're gonna have our hands full with her, aren't we?" At that moment, the child pouted adorably.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind in the slightest," she said smiling at Sherry in adoration.

* * *

And so, the three walked off into the horizon as the sun rose high at the start of a new day. A couple hours had passed as they walked down the road, until they finally encountered a juncture that lead to the main highway. Dozens of cars and trucks sped by in opposite directions, and it didn't take long for one driver in a station wagon to pull over and offer assistance. Needless to say, the trio were thankful to see another human being that wasn't a zombie or a psychopath for that matter.

"Where to?" He asked humbly.

"The nearest diner please," Claire instructed.

"You sure? I mean I think a hospital would-"

"I'll be fine," Leon waved in assurance as he imagined the food in a healthcare facility would be undesirable. "I'm pretty sure I dont need urgent care."

"A-alright," the man nodded hesitantly.

"Ah, damnit!" Claire cursed suddenly in realization.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked as he and the driver tensed on cue along with Sherry.

"I just realized I lost my motorcycle," she replied in distress, "My brother's going to kill me!"

From that moment, Leon and Sherry laughed collectively while the driver exhaled jn relief. "Seriously, Claire?!" The surviving officer rolled his eyes, "Pretty sure a zombie outbreak would make an exception!"

"Believe me, he can be very stubborn and try explaining that to my insurance too!" She quipped before breaking down in laughter. Moments later, they all composed themselves and rested until they reached their destination.

"Thanks again," Leon said to the driver as he handed him some cash, "That should be enough to cover the gas."

"Oh, no officer," he lifted his palms in protest. "I-I really shouldn't!"

"Please," the rookie insisted with an unyielding expression.

He sighed in reluctance and took the money, "Take care of yourselves." With that, he drove away.

Fifteen minutes later, Leon, Claire, and Sherry silently ate their food as they sat in the corner of the restaurant. Fortunately for them, the place wasn't hectic and the food service was swift as a result. The rookie police officer had a plate of pancakes with maple sausages, the motorcyclist had corn-beef hash and toast, and the child simply had scrambled eggs. Needless to say, once the adrenaline subsided, the group quickly found themselves tired and hungry. When they finished their food within a short time, the three sat back and allowed themselves to truly rest. As Leon sat on one end of the booth, Claire and Sherry sat on the other side. The rookie police officer stared aimlessly to his left, past the window until he decided to look back towards his two companions. When he did, he couldn't help but feel his heart flutter at the sight before him.

Claire was seen embracing the child as the latter had leaned against her right shoulder. It had only been a few moments and it seemed Sherry had started to snore lightly into a deep sleep. The motorcyclist on the other hand stroked the girl's back in response to keep her comfortable and chuckled internally.

"_Wish I could fall asleep like that_," Claire mused in her thoughts. She seemed so focused with her task that by the time her gaze met with Leon's, she felt her cheeks suddenly redden.

"Gotta admit," Leon smirked, "You're great with kids!"

"T-thanks, I guess," she said as she glanced away for a moment.

"No, I mean it," he stated with a serious, yet sincere expression, "Just by seeing it, I can already tell she cares for you a lot."

"Guess I'm guilty as charged," Claire shrugged slightly to not disturb Sherry. "I went through a lot to keep her safe, you know."

The blonde and redhead softly chuckled together until they got lost in each other's gaze.

"Claire?" He whispered formally.

"Leon?" She replied in the same tone.

"About that.. night at the RPD," the officer glanced away rubbing the back of his neck in shyness, "Do you still want to..."

The motorcyclist rolled her eyes upon realization and sighed, "Why don't you lean forward for a bit since my hands are full." Her eyes glanced at Sherry for emphasis.

He suspected Claire would merely tell him the answer up close, only to discover her face tilted to capture his lips against hers in a warm deliberate kiss. Although he was surprised once again from being clueless, he quickly adjusted to the moment and returned the kiss with the same passion and tenderness.

"Does that answer your question?" she giggled once they parted.

"Yeah," he grinned as he felt empowered with confidence, "It does..."

The newfound couple quietly enjoyed each other's company for the next half hour. Despite being the only customers around, the duo were completely oblivious from the music that played in the background until the radio announcer spoke, "_Next up on this boring Wednesday is a song that's sure to get your blood pumping!_"

Leon and Claire chuckled together with the former making a dry remark.

"Heh, story of my life."


End file.
